Baile parte I
by fanfic designer
Summary: Otra actividad mas para las princesas del instituto Fujimori, un gran biale de gala y por supuesto las princesas amenizaran la ocasión con su radiante belleza,epilogo ... y la amistad seguiirá? lean! ultimo capi!
1. Baile 1

**Hola , como están? Espero todos bien , yo aquí apareciendo de nuevo con un nuevo fic de Princess , Princess que espero les guste , gracias**_** Hitomiko- chan **_**por leer , espero sea de su agrado y la pasen muy bien **

**Disclaimer : **Princess Princess no me pertenece por que si así fuera quien sabe que les hubiera hecho a Youjirou y Thoru probablemente muchas cosas .. jajaj ya saben a qué me refiero XXD jojoj .. este es un fic den dos partes ,shonen-ai… espero les guste y me dejen sus amables comentarios

**El Baile**

**Parte I . Preparación para la gran noche **

Era primavera y Arisada el resto del consejo estudiantil del colegio para varones Fujimori habían organizado una actividad especial para la temporada , claro con fines de recaudación de fondos , y esta actividad incluía la participación de las tres princesas por supuesto , no podía faltar .

Natashou sempai estaba muy emocionado preparando todo para diseñar los nuevos atuendos que usarían las princesas para tan importante acontecimiento , ya había dio por la tela y se había encerrado a crear , cortar coser con entusiasmo hasta que creara las mejores obras maestras del mundo , claro que cada atuendo que diseñaba era su obra maestra , hasta que hacia otra .

Por otro lado las tres princesas ya habían sido convocadas para explicarles con lujos de detalles las actividades de la semana siguiente , los tres jovencitos estaba de nuevo sentados en el amplio sofá frente a ellos Arisada con su sonrisa de siempre y el resto del equipo del consejo de estudiantes .. para los tres era otro trabajo mas , suspiraron .. fuera lo que fuera necesitaría mucho esfuerzo y mucho entusiasmo además de una buena dosis de sonrisas , el más apesadumbrado claro era Mikoto quien ya tragaba saliva y eso que aun no sabía en qué consistiría la actividad .

-Bien les explicaré en qué consiste , haremos un baile , a este baile estarán invitados estudiantes de otros institutos que vienen a ver a las princesas , habría una cena de primavera al aire libre , concursos y declamación de poesía por parte de los estudiantes participantes , el baile terminaría hasta pasada la media noche y las princesas tendrían que usar vestidos de gala … - El primero en oponerse casi sin dejar que Arisada terminara de hablar y explicar el asunto se paro , furioso oponiéndose completamente .

-NUNCA!!! No bailaré con medio mundo con un extraño atuendo de traje de gala!

-ohh vamos otra vez renuente , es nuestro trabajo , Mikioto aguántate quieres –lo regañó el rubio a lo que Tohru solo se rio bajito era típico , Mikoto negándose a hacer el trabajo de princesas , Yujirou , regañándolo y después de todo el berrinche al final siempre terminaba haciendo los trabajos , Arisada siempre lo veía discutir apaciblemente con una sonrisa en su rostro con la seguridad de que todo siempre saldría bien .

-ni siquiera sé bailar-lloriqueaba el pelirrosa después de la junta

-¿no sabes bailar? Jajajajaja –el rubio se reía a todo pulmón burlándose cruelmente del pobre Mikoto quien solo se ruborizaba mitad de enojo mitad de pena

-bueno .. yo tampoco sé bailar , pero habrá que hacer el intento ¿no?... no creo que sea tan difícil-agregó Tohru para tranquilizar al pelirrosa

-es cierto , bailar no es tan difícil , no me digas que Mikoto tiene dos pies izquierdos!!-jajaja el rubio

-oigan!! ¿me van a enseñar a bailar o no?-preguntó ya exasperado el pelirosa mientras aguataba los brazos como maniático

-jaja ya , ya tranquilo , practicaremos todos –dijo Tohru , mientras por fin dejaba de reírse y se limpiaba sus lagrimillas de tanto carcajearse a costillas del pobre Mikoto .

Pasaron los días , los chicos estuvieron ensayando para el baile , Mikoto ya iba por fin mejorando aunque siempre terminaba dándole machucones a su pareja de baile .

-OUCH!!!-se quejó el peliazul , pues Mikoto había vuelto a pisarlo (estaban ensayando para el baile , más bien bailando entre ellos)

-lo siento

-jaja por que no imaginas que es Megumi , no creo que quisieras machucarle sus pies ¿o sí?-lo molestó la princesa el Este mientras se burlaba del pobre chico ..

-eso no sucederá por que cuando baile como Megumi , no estaré usando un vestido ni tacones altos!!!-se quejó con las mejillas enrojecidas

Mientras Sakamoto también los ayudaba haciendo pareja de baile con Youjiro

-yo bailo mucho mejor ¿verdad Akira?-preguntó el rubio en torno socarrón siempre con el fin de molestar a Mikoto

-si , bastante bien , yo souy mas bien el que es torpe con esto –decía el peliverde azareado

-que tal si cambiamos , ahora tu con Mikoto y yo con Tohru –dijo el pelilargo con un poco de malicia en su mirada

-no creo que sea buena idea , ni Sakamoto-sama ni yo sabemos bailar –dijo Mikoto

-es verdad , no creo que eso ayude mucho –repitió el de cabellos verdes

- que tan si te toca bailar con alguien que tampoco sabe bailar , jajaj se caerán los dos al piso y serán el hazme reír del baile –Mikoto se puso furioso , Thoru solo se reía de la situación el rubio sí que sabia ser molesto cundo se trataba de desesperar a la princesa del Oeste .

-vamos enseñémosle a MIkoto lo que es saber bailar de verdad , Youjiro agarró juguetonamente a Thoru de la cintura , Youjirou si sabia bailar , muy bien y Thoru ya había aprendido , bailaron suavemente al compas de la música , ante la mirada molesta de Mikoto la sorprendida de Akira

-vaya , ustedes son muy buenos bailando .

-lo ves Mikoto .. asi se baila , es balz ni que tuviera que bailar salsa jajaja

-ya deja de burlarte de mi .. por que haces esto

-es simple –hizo una pausa dramática –porque te odio-dijo muy lentamente mientras un aura oscura brillaba detrás suyo , Thoru solo sudaba gotita a veces realmente le sorprendía como Youjirou disfrutaba tanto de molestar al inocente de Mikoto .

-era broma

La practica siguió toda la tarde , al día siguiente se probaron los atuendos , era muy elegantes , era vestidos de gala , muy largos , era la primera vez que usaban algo tan elegante y glamoroso , Youjiro usaría un vestido largo plateado con blanco , con encajes y hombros estraple , ajustado sensualmente de las caderas y una largo pijaso en el muslo, con una diadema brillante y el cabello con canelones , el de que usaría Thoru , era morado muy oscuro casi azul marino , con encaje negro , largo , con un chal gris perla también usaba un listo en el cabello el cual lo llevaría muy liso , y el de Mikoto era color salmón con encajes caobas muy bonitos , llevaba una diadema con rosas naranja una gargantia con piedras rosadas y guanteletes de seda que llegaban hasta codo .

-Maravilloso , simplemente maravilloso Natashou-sempai estaba como loco gritando como maniático , y es que los tres "princesas" se veían tan bien , que era increíble , ni ellos podían reconocerse al ver al espejo.

-tendremos que bailar con esto puesto –las mejilla de Mikoto se colorearon de vergüenza , mientras que Youjiro , solo veía de reojo a Thoru , sintió una sensación oprimiéndole el pecho , tragó saliva y suspiro .

-bueno , solo será la noche del baile –dijo Thoru sonriente

-si no puedo bailar solo así con mi uniforme menos podré bailar con esto

-se ven como ángeles .. –el diseñador se derretía de contento tanto que los estudiantes del consejo estudiantil prefirieron llevárselo para que se tranquilizara .

**

-cuantas personas crees que vengan?-Thoru estaba nervioso por fin había llegado la noche del baile y las princesas se arreglaban en sus vestíbulos , maquillándose frente al espejo , uno usaría el usual crayón de labios rosa , sino algo mas provocativo , rojo , sensual y pícaro rojo.

-ojalá esto termine pronto –suspiró pesadamente Mikoto

-después de la media noche-agregó Thoru

-bueno , pues listos , vamos ya

**Continuará… **

¿qué les espera a las princesas en el baile , ¿flecharan mas corazones con tan glamorosos atuendos? ¿ y qué es eso que siente Yojirou en su pecho cada vez que Thoru está cerca? … averígüenlo en la segunda parte de este fic!!!gracias por leer.

Ahora a los reviews:

**Hitomiko-chan:** oye que sorpresa , no sabía que habías vito este anime también , buenísimo cierto? n_n Jaja me da gusto saber que compartimos tantas cosas en común y seguro que hemos visto los mismos animes , jaja gracias por el comentario del otro día , me dio ánimos e inspiración para escribir otra historia de esta hermosa serie , espero te guste y sobre todo que la pases bien leyendo , te cuidas un montón un abrazo .

Chao , nos leemos !!!


	2. Baile 2

**Hola , como están? Espero todos bien , yo aquí apareciendo de nuevo con un nuevo fic de Princess , Princess que espero les guste este es el segundo capi , espero sea de su agrado y la pasen muy bien **

**Disclaimer : **Princess Princess no me pertenece por que si así fuera quien sabe que les hubiera hecho a Youjirou y Thoru probablemente muchas cosas .. jajaj ya saben a qué me refiero XXD jojoj .. con ustedes al fic!!!

**En el capitulo anterior …**

-¿cuantas personas crees que vengan?-Thoru estaba nervioso por fin había llegado la noche del baile y las princesas se arreglaban en sus vestíbulos , maquillándose frente al espejo , no usaría el tradicional crayón de labios rosa, que siempre les acompañaba cuando tenían que ser princesas , sino que esta vez sería algo mas provocativo , rojo , sensual y pícaro rojo.

-ojalá esto termine pronto –suspiró pesadamente Mikoto al verse al espejo un poco perturbado .

-después de la media noche-agregó Thoru

-bueno , pues listos , vamos ya

…

**El Baile**

**Parte II . Noche inolvidable **

La actividad finalmente dio inicio y se abrieron las puertas del instituto Fujimori para dar la bienvenida a un sin fin número de estudiantes de otras escuelas invitadas , el presidente Arisada y el resto del comité estudiantil darían la bienvenida a los invitados .

-Muy buenas noches a todos, sean bienvenidos a la escuela para varones e internado Fujimori , bienvenidos a esta noche de gala al gran baile escolar de primavera , se que será una noche especial e inolvidable para todos que recordaran por mucho tiempo y en esta velada y tenemos para ustedes muchas actividades y sorpresas además del gran baile donde conocerán a las famosas princesas del Fujimori.

Apenas pronunció esas palabras y todos los chicos aplaudieron y chiflaron emocionados , con sendas sonrisas en los rostros , mientras un nervioso Thoru espiaba un poco detrás de la cortina

-Hay más de 100 estudiantes en la recepción y en el aula magna .. deben ser aun mas , Akira dijo que habían invitado a mas de 5 escuelas e institutos , imagínate que cada uno tengo 500 estudiantes .. –el rostro del peliazul palideció y aun más el de Mikoto ante semejante cifras

-dios!!! No quiero salir vestido así enfrente de tanta gente –Mikoto estaba entrando en pánico y hasta tenía un tic nervioso

-tranquilos , todo saldrá bien .. no somos el primer punto en el programa , de hecho vamos de ultimo .. –dijo con voz muy tranquila la princesa rubia sosteniendo un papel entre sus manos

-¿de ultimo?-le pregunto el peliazul a Youjiro

-si ,según Akira los primeros puntos son actividades culturales , la exposición de arte , la interpretación musical del coro de la escuela y del grupo de música , además de declamación de poesía .. aun estamos a salvo por un rato –le dijo el rubio mientras leía el programa

-a ver –Mikoto le arrebató el papel de las manos

Y así transcurrió la actividad normalmente , los grupos que presentaron sus exposiciones y demás actividades culturales duraron largo rato hasta como las 9:00 de la noche ( toda la actividad empezó a las 6:00 pm )

-bueno .. creo que ahora si tocamos nosotros-dijo el rubio echando un vistazo –Mikoto puso una completa cara de espanto

Arisada los presentó bajo una ola de ovaciones y aplausos en general , parecía que el lugar iba explotar , las tres princesas saludaron la público con hermosas sonrisas , menos Mikoto que estaba tan nervioso que le costaba trabajo sonreír .

Los estudiantes ya hacía cola para su respectivos turnos de baile , sonaba una suave música bailable en el salón y había mucha gente , algunos contemplando las esculturas y pinturas del club de arte , otros platicando bebiendo ponche y cerca de las mesas de banquetes pero la mayoría estaba concentrados en la pista de baile , las tres princesa ya danzaban las primeras piezas de la noche con las que se aperturaba oficialmente el baile de primavera .

Al primero que sacaron a bailar para su mala suerte y pesar fue a Mikto quien al principio bailaba tan tieso como un robot y varias veces había tenido que disculparse tímidamente y avergonzado con su pareja de baile por pisarle los pies durante las mayoría de las piezas , cosa que hacía reír a peliazul y al rubio quienes también ya bailaban con sus parejas .

Youjirou no paraba de ver a Thoru ,claro que tan disimuladamente ocmo era posible , Thoru estaba bailando con un chico alto pecoso , sonreía eventualmente mientras que su cuerpo se movía elegantemente y con mucha gracia al compás de la música , el otro chico bailaba muy bien también , no comprendió muy bien porque pero el rubio sintió una sensación extraña oprimiéndole el pecho .. ¡CELOS?? .. tal vez.. ya había bailado con Thoru durante la práctica y ahora verlo bailar con alguien más lo hacía sentir triste , no podía prestar atención a lo que su compañero de baile le decía y apenas podía disimular una sonrisa amable , quería volver a bailar con Thoru ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?

Llegaron a dar casi la media noche y el baile aun seguía , Mikoto se sentó un rato , se quitó los zapatos y suspiró pesadamente

-ya no puedo mas .. quiero irme .. –dijo en tono más que cansado

-hemos bailado toda la noche –dijo Thoru con un poco de ponche en un vaso

-ya vuelvo , ¿me cubren un rato?

-a dónde vas?

-al baño.. –el rubio se fue de la escena a toda prisa

-ba!!! Ahora se va .. yo también me voy-dijo el pelirosa dispuesto a retirarse

-no puedes Mikoto .. aun nos falta bailar con todos los demás –le dijo señalando la larga fila de estudiantes que estaban esperando su turno

-pero ya no aguanto mis pobres pies .. –lloriqueo la princesa pelirrosa

-anda solo hasta que Youjiro regrese –el peliazul convenció a la princesa del Oeste a quedarse un poco más , rato en que Mikoto bailó como con 10 estudiantes más , Thoru por su lado también , de pronto en la fila vio a un joven de gafas oscuras cabellos rojizos y con un uniforme un poco diferente a los que había visto el resto de la noche , por alguna razón se le hizo conocido tenía un aire a no sé quien pero que en ese momento no recordaba quien podría ser , tenia lago familiar pero no sabía ciencia cierta que era .

-¿con quién quieres bailar? , como puedes ver , solo estamos dos de las princesas , la princesa del Este regresará pronto –se excusó el peliazul halando a un casi desmayado Mikoto

-contigo –le dijo el jovencito casi sensualmente lo que hizo sonrojar mucho al peliazul

-para ti –el joven galante le entregó una hermosa rosa roja que Thoru aceptó tímidamente , Mikoto veía la situación algo divertido y estaba por aprovechar que solicitaban a su amigo pelos azules y no a él , para irse cuando otro estudiante lo sacó a bailar

-¿bailamos? -le dijo amablemente tendiéndole la mano , Mikoto tuvo que hacerlo a pesar que ya le dolían los pies , trabajo era trabajo y todos le veían seria demasiado descortés decir que no , Arisada también tenía los ojos bien abiertos viendo la escena , y como ya faltaba Youjirou debía hacerlo aunque ya no quisiera , se resignó a bailar un rato mas con el chico aunque su pareja recibió varios machucones

-de verdad lo lamento no soy bueno en esto –se disculpó apenado .

-no importa ya bastante afortunado soy con estar bailando con una de las legendarias princesas del Fujimori-Mikoto sudó gotita de verdad se habían vuelto tan "famosos y legendarios "? .. era una locura .

Los ojos verdes y atentos del ex princesa seguían fijos en la pista de baile , Arisada sabía que faltaba una de las princesas pero no preguntó nada , su mirada se posó en las parejas bailantes , sobre todo en Thoru y su "sospechoso" acompañante.

Thoru sentía que volaba su compañero de baile , lo hacía muy bien , tenía los pies de seda y sentía que le conocía de alguna parte, como si ya antes hubiera bailado en algún momento , tenía esa sensación de familiaridad y de confianza que no podía comprender pero que le rodeaba con ternura y calidez. Lo conocía de algún lado, definitivamente ¿pero de donde?.. ¿su escuela anterior? .. no

-disculpa .. pero siento , como si nos conociéramos de antes .. ¿no te he visto en algún otro lugar?-se atrevió por fin a preguntar Thoru con un poco de pena mientras escrutaba en los lentes oscuros en busca de la mirada de su acompañante pero el lente era tan denso y oscuro que no podía encontrar su mirada

-no me parece , yo solo te he visto en fotos , y por eso soñaba con conocerte en persona , princesa Thoru .. esta noche en especial te vez muy bien, ese vestuario es maravilloso –dijo con una sonrisa coqueta , Thoru se puso más sonrojado todavía . Su voz también era familiar en sus oídos, suave y melodiosa, le habai llamado por su primer nombre , volvió a sonrojarse aun mas .

-yo.. este .. errr .. gracias –bajó la mirada azareado

-hey!!! Ya es suficiente , ¿dónde demonios está Shihoudani? ya me cansé –le gritó el pelirrosa en cuanto pasó a su lado bailando con otro chico del cual esta vez sí se deshizo , al parecer ya había pasado sus límites .

-Mikoto .. ¡Espera! –el pelirosa se alejó con los zapatos en la mano y descalzo , pero el malestar y enojo del pelirosa pasaron a segundo plano , Thoru sentía una conexión con aquella persona con quien bailaba desde hacia ratos y no quería parar de bailar jamás , comenzó un vals muy suave y romántico , se pegaron mas , sintió su corazón latirle fuerte .

-De todas las princesas del Fujimori , sin duda eres la mas radiante , la más sonriente .. –hizo una pausa y suspiró ..

De pronto un mal paso y el chico de gafas se tropezó , casi se cae , pero solo se tambaleó un poco en esa pérdida del equilibrio , ambos se habían distraído , Thoru se recostó ligeramente en sus brazos , los dos se ruborizaron por la cercanía , las gafas oscuras se cayeron al suelo y por un instante los ojos del chico quedaron al descubierto , los zafiros se encontraron con aquellos ojos dorados , los ojos de Thoru se abrieron grandes cual platos soperos , vio claramente como el color se le subía a la cara al otro chico , se agachaba apresuradamente a recoger sus gafas y salía nerviosamente corriendo fuera del salón

-espera .. ¿cómo te llamas?-Thoru lo siguió corriendo hasta atrás de los jardines de la escuela , pero el joven había desparecido , el corazón de Kouno latía a toda prisa .. ¿acaso podría ser?..

Yutaka , estaba sentado en un rincón estirando sus adoloridos pies , ya eran pasadas la media noche y ya no bailó con nadie mas aunque así fuera la misma Megumi su próxima pareja de baile , los pies los tenia hinchados

-Kouno? -el pelirrosa notó la mirada perdida de Thoru , cuando se acercó a hacerle compañía a la mesa

-te cansaste?-le preguntó sonriente

-cansarme? Estoy agotado –en eso apreció Youjirou

-al fin apareces!!! ahora que el baile ya terminó - le grito furioso el pelirosa , era la primera vez que se le sublevaba , después de todo estaba molesto y adolorido

-Youjirou? Donde estabas? –Thoru no estaba molesto mas si preocupado

-lo siento chicos, me enfermé del estómago tuve que ir a la enfermería –se disculpó con tristeza

-¿Qué?, pero que rayos comiste?-le dijo Mikoto encontrando una forma de desquitarse después de tanto tiempo de tortura

-oye!! Youjiro estaba enfermo no empieces!-lo regañó el peliazul

-que no empiece? Pero si es él quien me molesta siempre!!! –el pelirrosa protestaba aguaitando las manos

-de verdad lo siento no pensé que me enfermaría en una noche como esta

-de cualquier día que pudiste enfermarte , tenía que ser hoy –protestó Mikoto una vez mas

-ya basta Mikoto! .. Youjiro.. se sentía mal .. –le defencio el peliazul a lo que Youjirou abri muy grades los ojos y no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo que logró disimular-pero .. .¿ya te sientes mejor? , ¿te dieron medicina?-le preguntó Kouno con una visible preocupación en su mirada cerúlea

-si , estoy mejor gracias , perdón por preocuparlos y dejarles toda la carga –se disculpó con el rostro gacho y sombrío

-no tienes que disculparte no es tu culpa fue por una cuestión de salud y eso es mas importante que cualquier otras cosa , no estaba en nuestras manos , vamos mejor nos vamos a acostar ya , es tarde , fue una jornada difícil y debes descansar.

- y que lo digas-Mikoto fue el primero en irse a dormir agotado y adolorido , aun estaba molesto y no entendía por qué Thoru siempre defendía a capa y espada al rubio , ya no les dirigió la palabra y se encerró a su cuarto .

Las princesas se retiraron a sus dormitorios la fiesta del baile de primavera terminó con mucho éxito , el consejo estudiantil recaudó muchos fondos y los clubes se hicieron muy populares , los estudiantes invitados se fueron más que felices hablando maravillas del Fujimori y hasta con ganas de transferirse allí .

-¿Que tal estuvo el baile?-preguntó desinteresadamente el rubio a su mejor amigo

-estuvo bien , bastante cansado

-Bailaste mucho?

-Si , con medio mundo jajaj –Yojiro bajó la mirada a la rosa que Thoru llevaba entres sus manos

-¿y esa flor?-preguntó con algo de curiosidad

-oh . eso. admiradores jajaja –se ruborizó ligeramente el rubio le devolvió la sonrisa y extrañamente también se ruborizó casi imperceptiblemente

-¿no estás molesto como Mikoto?

-no , para nada porque iba a estarlo? , además Mikoto no estaba molesto solo estaba cansado , también bailó mucho y debo decir que ya lo hace mejor , ya verás cómo mañana se le pasa –dijo el peliazul siempre sonriente

-jeje vaya , la practica hace al maestro al fin aprendió a bailar jajaja

-hoy bailé con alguien que lo hacía muy bien

-de veras?

-si

Llegaron a los dormitorios "P" , Thoru apenas logró quitarse el vestido de gala y ponerse el pijama para dejarse caer en la cama con verdadero agotamiento

Youjiro también hizo su recorrido hasta la litera superior y se acomodó boca abajo

-como te sientes? Ya no te duele el estómago?-preguntó el ocupante de la litera inferior

-ya no , estoy bien , gracias .Perdón por preocuparte , de verdad estoy bien

-bueno

la rosa roja estaba sobre el escritorio de Kouno hermosa y radiante .

-buenas noches Thoru

-Buenas noches Youjiro que descanses

Todo quedó en silencio el rubio estaba pensativo sin poder dormirse , ya no escuchó nada , seguro era ya la madrugada todos dormían y seguro Thoru había caído rendido .

-Youjirou-el rubio se sorprendió bastante al escuchar que Thoru aun estaba despierto y más aun de que le estaba hablando –

-Hm?-se reincorporó un poco

-gracias por la rosa…. –

Youjirou quedó petrificado , se sentó por completo en la cama , sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente en la oscuridad y sintió como el calor se le subía hasta la cabeza .. ¿qué dijo?.. ¿había oído bien? .. su cara parecía un semáforo dando el alto sintió que quería desaparecer .. no sabía que responder .. ¿se había dado cuenta? .. ¿lo había descubierto? .. ¿pero cómo? .. seguro había sido cuando se le cayeron los lentes .. pero ese disfraz era perfecto.. miles de cosas le daban vueltas en la cabeza .. se asomó a la orilla de la cama quedado colgado de cabeza para echar un vistazo a la litera inferior con el corazón el boca , Thoru estaba recostado dándole la espada , la cara hacia la pared y completamente cubierto por las sábanas a excepción de un par de cabellos celestes que salían entre los edredones .

"¿y si tal vez estaba oyendo cosas y en realidad Thoru ni le había hablado? ¿ya estaba dormido y ahora estaba soñando?"

Se cubrió el rostro encendido en pena con la almohada y enterró su cara colorada en ella aspirando su propio aroma .. "¿Cómo pudo darse cuenta que era yo? ¿Cómo?"

"_Gracias por la rosa" _

El corazón le latía a mil , decidió ignorarlo todo y dormirse y olvidarse del asunto , al día siguiente todo sería igual que antes .. cerró sus ojos y soñó que bailaba de nuevo con Thoru , se quedó dormido con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_**Owari**_


	3. Epílogo

**Hola , como están? Les traigo un breve epilogo de "el baile" de Princess , Princess que espero les guste este es el ultimo capi de este fic , espero sea de su agrado y la pasen muy bien gracias por los comentarios el apoyo **

**Disclaimer : **Princess Princess no me pertenece por que si así fuera quien sabe que les hubiera hecho a Youjirou y Thoru probablemente muchas cosas .. jajaj ya saben a qué me refiero XXD jojoj .. con ustedes al fic!!!

**Nota: **shonen-aiYoujirou/Thoru

**Epilogo **

**

-gracias por la rosa…. –

Youjirou quedó petrificado , se sentó por completo en la cama , sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente en la oscuridad y sintió como el calor se le subía hasta la cabeza .. ¿qué dijo?.. ¿había oído bien? .. su cara parecía un semáforo dando el alto sintió que quería desaparecer .. no sabía que responder .. ¿se había dado cuenta? .. ¿lo había descubierto? .. ¿pero cómo? .. seguro había sido cuando se le cayeron los lentes .. pero ese disfraz era perfecto.. miles de cosas le daban vueltas en la cabeza .. se asomó a la orilla de la cama quedado colgado de cabeza para echar un vistazo a la litera inferior con el corazón el boca , Thoru estaba recostado dándole la espada , la cara hacia la pared y completamente cubierto por las sábanas a excepción de un par de cabellos celestes que salían entre los edredones .

"¿y si tal vez estaba oyendo cosas y en realidad Thoru ni le había hablado? ¿ya estaba dormido y ahora estaba soñando?"

Se cubrió el rostro encendido en pena con la almohada y enterró su cara colorada en ella aspirando su propio aroma .. "¿Cómo pudo darse cuenta que era yo? ¿Cómo?"

"_Gracias por la rosa" _

El corazón le latía a mil , decidió ignorarlo todo y dormirse y olvidarse del asunto , al día siguiente todo sería igual que antes .. cerró sus ojos y soñó que bailaba de nuevo con Thoru , se quedó dormido con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**

Amaneció del día siguiente a la fiesta , la vida en el Fujimori seguía su curso , y de nuevo tenían clases , Youjirou se desperezó un poco estregando sus ojos , y las palabras que Thoru le había dicho anoche se le agolparon de nuevo en la mente , sintió un calor ardiente subirle a las mejillas

-buenos días Youjiro-de pronto salió Thoru ya cambiado , llevaba una botella con agua fresca donde el chico colocó la rosa roja

-anoche estaba tan cansado que olvidé ponerla en agua –colocó la rosa con cuidado , sus pétalos rojos estaban bien abiertos anoche apenas era un botón ahora estaba grande y bella , el rojo tan intenso como las mejillas del rubio

-vamos démonos prisa , o llegaremos tarde , vístete .. apuesto que Mikoto debe seguir durmiendo jajaja, llamaré a su puerta seguro sale todo asustado jeje –el peliazul salió del cuarto muy sonriente , normal sin ningún cambio era el mismo Thoru Kouno de siempre

"_que fue lo que pasó anoche? .. ya no me dijo ,nada , no me preguntó nada .. " _

Youjirou no entendía nada , de nada , Thoru no había cambiado apra nada en su forma de ser ni de ser con él , sonrió feliz al parecer las cosas debían seguir su curso y ello seguirían siendo amigos m, seguir siendo su mejor amigo era todo lo que quería , se apresuró a vestirse .

-vamos Youjirou!! Ya es tarde

-sí , ya voy

Es mejor que todo siga igual

_**Owari **_

Bueno pues este es el final de este pequeño fic , espero les haya gustado , gracias por leer , _**Hitomiko chan**_ y _**Lisimmi ..**_ gracias por el apoyo espero lo hayan disfrutado de este breve fic, saludos a todos nos vemos a la próxima .

Se cuidan un montón .

Bye!!!!


End file.
